Sabertooth's Bookworm
by BluAcid
Summary: After being forcibly removed from Fairy Tail Levy is left beaten, broken and alone all until two certain Dragon Slayers enter her life. Will they be enought to life her from her broken state? StiLe and RoLe !Crack warning.
1. Breaking

**Sabertooth's Bookworm**

Levy walked into the guild quietly, her small figure wrapped in a large coat to cover her well bruised skin.

Her eyes no longer held the shine they had before but no one would notice all these small things about her as Levy simply was a small thing. A small thing in a big place.

It was after Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games that things went downhill for the bookworm.

Her team slowly drifted away from her, training to grow stronger is what they had told her but she knew it was to stay away from her. Those near the weak are weak themselves, right?

Mirajane and Lisanna didn't really look at wouldn't rant on about manliness to her. Laki avoided her like the plague. Max sent her dirty looks. Freed would offer her a sad smile every once and awhile. Bixlow would look when she came in but his head would always turn before she could even wave. Evergreen surprisingly said Hello to her once and awhile. Most of team Natsu simply forgot about her existence but Lu-chan remained smiling to her. Kind as always but they were not the ones who hurt her the most. That was Gajeel.

Gajeel seemed to no longer need her near him. Every time she got close he would push her away, sometimes for real. He would simply growl at her when she greeted him. His blood red eyes screamed 'Leave me alone'. He messed up her emotions.

She had fallen for him. He'd sent her signals. She thought it was real. She was wrong.

After the Grand Magic Games Fairy Tail changed, for the worse in Levy's opinion. They did not act like before. It seemed as if power had infected their minds. They no longer needed the weak members. A lot of members left. A lot of stronger new ones came.

Levy was just lucky to not have been kicked out like others. Slowly she made her way across the hall with her head lowered, blue strands of tangled hair brushed against her dirty cheek as she made her way to the request board.

Lately she had been going on mission after mission. Mostly the easy ones. She wouldn't be allowed to go on a mission that was classed difficult. Hell she wasn't even given the easy ones. She was given the rejected.

That consisted of requests such as finding lost items, cooking for old folk or fighting of weak monsters.

It was barely enough for Levy to keep up. She had moved out of Fairy Hills due to the lack of income. Now she lived in the run down section of town but it didn't bother her. She never was home to enjoy it.

Levy went on mission after mission trying to prove herself but nothing worked. She was and always would be little weak and needy Levy to those… those monsters.

Shifting on her feet Levy reached out to grab a mission flyer only to have her hand slapped away, a searing pain rushed up her bruised arm as she glanced up. Before her stood a mad looking Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Erza.

Whimpering Levy quickly went to move away but she was thrown to the floor by a cold iron pole that smashed into her back.

Rolling to her side with wide eyes Levy looked up once more to see Erza moving closer towards her. The red hairy beauty leaned down with a disgusted look upon her face. "Leave."

"We no longer want weaklings like you tainting our image." That voice was cold as ice. Gray.

"You can't even deal with the weakling missions." Natsu. He sounded like he was trying to rip out her heart and boy did he but what she heard next tore it out, ripped it up and threw it into a burning fire.

"No one wants yer here ya Shrimp. I don't want yer 'ere." Gajeel.

Her eyes shifted from the floor she had been staring at to look to the man. His face was filled with pure hatred, hatred directed at her. _Boom. Boom. Boom._

That was all she could hear, her head was pounding. Mixed emotions rushed through her as she noticed Mirajane approaching her with a semi-guilty look as a knife was thrown down beside her. "Remove your mark. Now."

Staring in horror Levy looked from the blade to those around her that simply glared back.

Taking in a steady breath she held her tears and reached for the weapon. Her cold fingers laced around the handle and she made a silent promise to herself.

_'From this day forth, I will no longer be weak.'_

With that thought in her mind the small shaking hands plunged the knife into her shoulder blade, the sharp edge cutting through her skin, tearing her muscles and releasing a warm red liquid that flowed down her back much too quickly. A blood curdling scream filled the room.

Sucking in her breath Levy felt her insignia vanish.

The metal blade fell to the floor with a soft thunk before a hand fisted her blue hair and began to drag her. Screaming in pain Levy's small hands flew to those that were pulling against her hair, her legs kicking about trying to push away whoever it was dragging her.

All too soon she was sent air born and found herself as a pile of twisted limbs drowning in a blood of blood on the street.

Raising herself from the dirt Levy looked up to the guild that she had once called her home with pride before passing out.

* * *

**oHiyo Minna!**

**Welcome to my new Crack story! It is my first story here so please be sure to post some tips and stuff for me. I love reviews, they keep me motivated and yeah... keep me in the loop with pairings you'd like to see and so forth.**

**I would like to know what you want in my story to make it better guys c:**


	2. Hospitalised

**Sabertooth's Bookworm**

It had been about a week that Levy was put in the serious care unit of the Mongolia wrapped her body; her hand was pierced with a drip that was giving her body the liquids she needed to live.

Her body was now in somewhat better condition. Her skin was clean. Her hair was washed. Shaved legs. Treated wounds. Right diet.

Her life seemed to be getting better, even if it was just slow, but that was just an outer mirage for the doctors. Inside she was broken.

She had read the report that had been submitted.

_Apparently _she had wanted to go on a mission that was much too difficult for her to complete and the guild said no so she s_upposedly_ quit the guild in a rage and went on the 'd _seemingly_ got beaten up severely and went to return to the guild but didn't quite make it.

Bull shit. That was all Levy wanted to say but what could she do? She was weak and McGarden was just a wreck on a hospital bed. She couldn't go up against the strongest guild in Fiore.

She'd been gone only a week and she'd heard news already of a new recruit as this hospital was rich with gossip. The new girl was the new 'Bookworm'.

She must have been pretty smart to replace herself but what bugged Levy the most was her appearance.

Long Legs. Curvy figure. Smooth silky long hair. Soft white skin. Deep blue eyes. She was a fricken model.

Levy sighed and sat up in her hospital bed glancing out the window at the outside world that was moving by so quickly. Time flew by so fast inside the hospital it was a wonder that things inside went so slow inside.

Fascinated by the formation of the passing clouds Levy was all too soon snapped out of her trans by a shrill scream down the hall.

Snapping up Levy threw her legs out of her bed and grabbed her drip, pulling it behind her as she flew out the door and into the hall.

What she saw was by far not the best sight. The nurses surrounded a blonde man who was sprawled out on the floor in his own personal pool of blood, his fingers curled in pain and his breathing was heavy.

No one moved until Levy lurched forwards, ripping out her drip in the process. She quickly ran to the man to assess his wounds while the stunned nurses watched.A single long gash on his torso. Deep cuts on his fore arms. Severe bruising to the legs and by the way one of his arms were positioned she could tell it was broken.

These all where painful but she knew they were not the reason he was letting out the occasional blood curdling scream, No. That was caused by the curse mark planted right on his back.

Levy sprang into action faster than a leopard sprung on its pray. Her hands flew over the mark as she summoned forth all the magical ability she had in her, aiming for the weakest link in the seal.

The nurses around her were still in shock. Patients had slunk out of bed to watch. Doctors poked out of their offices. Levy noticed none of them. She was focused on saving this man's life.

The seal was stubborn but she was more so. She refused to give up even as she felt her energy slowly leaving her body, her bloody squirting from her hand.

Finally she pushed all she had left in her into the link causing the seal to break and the man instantly relaxed.

A small smile crawled up onto her face as the nurses and doctors finally jumped into action once recovered from smile only lasted a moment as she fell back onto the blood covered floor, a deep slumber rising over her.

Her sleep was peaceful. She felt oddly at ease as the warm sheets of the hospital beds warmed her small and frail body from the cold temperature outside her heaven.

But sadly, as Levy knew by now very well, all good things had to come to an end and slowly she awoke from her sleep. The room she had slept in for so long was now eerily silent.

Her head turned towards the window as she once again glanced to the world outside, her mind wondering onto that man who was sprawled on the floor. She felt a pang in her heart thinking about his condition.

He was in such a bad state. She wanted to know what had happened to him but it would be rude to ask. Levy knew that much.

Leaning back into the soft feather filled pillows her blue strands of hair fell to cast a shadow over her eyes as the soft evening light flickered in through the curtains.

Her room was quiet. She liked it that way. She'd re-arranged some things to suit her like the bed was pushed next to the window, the arm chair was pushed up to the end of the bed and the bed side table was decorated with flowers of her choice.

She wanted to make the room feel somewhat homie. The hospital look was not really clicking with reached over to the bedside table and her small frail hands tugged open the draw to pull out a moss green hard cover course she had someone drop by her house to pick up one or two books for her. The nurse had insisted anyway.

Placing the novel in her lap with complete care the blue haired girl began to read, the world around her passing quickly.

Soon the natural light that had been flickering in had left the room dark but Levy being too lazy to get up and turn on the room light settled for the lamp beside her bed.

It was close to 9pm that Levy heard the soft knock on her door. She had no clue who it could possibly it was a nurse who wanted to discuss what happened earlier this morning with the man in the hall. No, they would not come at this hour. Would they?

"Come in, please" Levy's voice sounded somewhat shakey. It was the first time she had used it since being hospitalised.

Slowly the door opened and a figure entered the room, the light from her lamp making it harder for her to see just who had come into the room but she could see their outline. It certainly was male.

The man stood awkwardly at the door just staring at her before stepping over to the chair at the end of her bed and dragging it beside her bed before plopping down and purring in a velvet voice. "Thank you for today, shorty."

Levy was in shock. Not that a man was in her room. Not that someone had thanked her. Not that someone had called her shorty. No.

She was in shock because beside her sat the one and only Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

**oHiyo Minna!**

**I like this Chapter, it's cute I think. I know the chapters are really short but I think they are better like that. I do not want to bore you with super long chapters! Oh and I'm pretty lazy but let's just forget that!**

**Please do suggest some other couples for me to throw into this like oh I dunno... Yukino and Rufus? Just help me think ahead some chapters.**

**Review! Tell me what you think, what you want and how you feel about what I am writing my lovies!**

**Will update soon.**


	3. Comforting

**Sabertooth's Bookworm**

Sting sat beside Levy for a while, the silence was drawing out the tension in the room. Levy sat there staring at him in shock while Sting slouched into the chair, looking at the blue haired girl in amusement.

She carefully pushed herself up into a better sitting position and shifted to face Sting, her eyes not moving from him the whole time. "You a-are welcome."

Hopefully that would be enough to make him leaving, right? Wrong. Sting wasn't quiet done here. "Why is a Fairy in a public hospital?"

Levy's eyes narrowed down onto the man, why did he have to ask. "I-I'm no long-ger a… a Fairy"

She let her eyes fall to the bed sheets but that was not all that fell. Silent tears streamed down her face. "Why would you leave your guild?"

This man asked too any questions. Levy looked up, her tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she looked at him. She wanted to see his reaction. "I was… I was kicked out."

That made the blonde man raise his eyebrow and once again her eyes fell. "What did you do, Shorty?"

"I was too weak for their expectations so I was… kicked out." She seemed to stop for a second but she had been keeping the truth in for too long. She wanted someone to know. "They made me remove my mark with a knife after I returned from a mission. I wasn't in the best condition as they got violent but who would believe me, right?"

She was not really expecting what she saw when she looked up. Sting's face was oozing one emotion and one only. Rage.

It kind of made Levy want to curl under her sheets and cry a little longer but what he did next startled her. He placed his hand in her hair and began ruffling it. "Those bastards."

Sting was mad at them… because of what they did to her? Levy was beyond confused but it felt nice having someone's attention on her, her hand was comforting and she could help but grin at the contact.

Sting was not as she had predicted. She always thought the dragon slayer would be rude and obnoxious like Natsu has once described him but this man was… kind. He made her feel for the first time since the Grand Magic Games… safe.

The feeling was foreign but accepted with open arms. It made her core flare with warmth. Sting raised his spare hand that was wrapped in a cast and began whipping her tears, not too gently. "Crying doesn't look good on you."

She suddenly began to giggle and that soon developed into a louder laugh. She didn't know why she was laughing but it felt right. "Thank you… Sting."

The blonde looked at her with a small taint of pink flaring up on his cheeks before whipping his head to the side. "Yeah, whatever."

Still smiling Levy bent down her bed, reaching for the throw over blanket. Once she grabbed the blanket she threw it over Sting who looked at her with a puzzled look. Levy quickly answered him. "It's cold. I don't want you frozen to my chair now do I?"

Sting smirked and wrapped the blanket around Levy instead. "Then you have it, I'm tough enough to handle it."

Levy just noticed how Sting as, he had Bandages wrapped over his chest and legs but all in all he seemed fine. Well apart from the broken arm that was in a cast. "How… how did you heal so quickly?"

Sting just smirked and threw his nose up in the air, chuckling. "Because it is I, the mighty Sting!"

Levy had to grab her sides while she was laughing, she couldn't help it. The two laughed together for some time before finally settling down. Sting was the first to talk. "What are you gonna do? Once you get out of here?"

Levy looked to him then thought it over. What was she going to do. "I-I have no idea."

Sting then made a loud buzzing noise and poked her forehead. "Wrong. Your gonna join a new guild. Get strong and kick Flame Brain, Metal stick and Frozen Stripper's asses."

Levy looked up to Sting with a smile. He was so… positive. "And how will I do that?"

Sting just smiled and pointed at himself. "With the almighty Sting's help of course!"

Smiling Levy nodded in agreement, realising the whole conversation Sting had not moved his hand from her head. Shaking her head she soon felt it fall onto her lap. The two looked to the clocked and frowned. It was late.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Shorty." Sting rose from the seat and began making his way to the door before he stopped. Levy had thrown herself out of bed and reached out, her fingers ghosting over his shirt while he stopped before grabbing him.

He looked down at her with a puzzled expression before scratching the back of his head with his good hand. Levy shuffled about a moment before speaking. "Can you please… just stay? It's not like, well I, it's just."

Levy went on rambling random words trying to find just what she was saying but Sting beat her to it. "Don't wanna be alone, Short stuff?"

Levy simply nodded before feeling a vein on her head pop. "I am not short! I am just… fun sized!"

Pouting Levy crossed her arms, not long after did Sting sling her over his shoulder and throw her back into her bed, sitting himself down into the chair beside her bed and looked at her. "Sleep. I'll make sure the boogie man doesn't come outta your closet."

Smiling Levy laid down and let her eyes close slowly with a peaceful smile upon her face.

This sleep was the best by far for the small girl. She felt a lot safer than she had most nights and she knew why. Sting was there when she drifted off.

She was sure that when she had awoken he would already be half way back to Sabertooth but it was nice of him to stay with her even for a short period of time.

She barely knew the man and she was already thinking about him. God she had problems. This was how it started out with Gajeel. Constant thoughts.

Even the thought of his name made her head spin and smash into thousands of pieces.

Soon Levy awoke to the noise of whispers and the occasional yell. She was annoyed. Couldn't these nurses be quieter in a patience room? Groaning Levy opened her eyes that where automatically blinded by the light in the room.

"Fro think's Fairy-san is waking up." That came from a soft voice, very soft.

"Shut up Frosch, Sting is great enough to know if she was awake!" That voice sounded soft but somewhat rude.

"I think Sting needs to learn not to sleep in girls rooms." That one was dark and mysterious, she liked it but the next voice she knew very well from the night before.

"Shut up! She begged me to stay!" Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and Levy looked at her quest. She was right about the last voice. Sting.

But those who accompanied him shocked her. There before her stood Rogue Cheney and two little exceeds.

* * *

**oHiyo minna!**

**Yeah that's my typical hello again. Well thank you so much to my reviewers so far. I adore you two!**

**Kurisu313- ****Everyone loves a got old downtrodden Levy story, this one keeps her in the spotlight. **

** Jia-Chan777-**** Yes, RoLe will be coming up. See, I threw Rogue in there just for you at the end. I want there to be some sort on love triangle in there so bear with me my dear.**

**Once again tell me what you recomend and I will keep updating regularly... hopefully.**


	4. Breaking Free

**Sabertooth's Bookworm**

Levy sat up in her bed just looking over at those who had invaded her room. Well Sting was asked to stay but… the others shocked her. She didn't really think that she would wake up to Sting's team just casually lounging in her hospital room.

A green exceed who she had registered as Frosch was sitting on her bed, right bedside her waist. A brown exceed she guessed to be Lector sat on her bed side table playing with his jacket.

Sting was still sitting in the chair with an annoyed expression whilst Rogue leaned against the wall at the end of the bed, his expressionless mask intimidating the small blue haired girl.

There was a dead awkward silence. No one was speaking. It was obvious Fro wanted to say something but Lector sent the fellow exceed glares, basically signalling silence upon the exceed.

Sting cracked first, throwing his hands in the air and exhaling in frustration. "Too damn quiet!" Levy felt a smile curve up on her lips as she watched the blonde rise from the chair and march to the door with Lector and Fro in tow. "Rogue watch short stuff!"

With that the door was closed as fast as it was opened. The two remaining in the room indulging in the awkward silence. Rogue shifted from his position against the wall and took Sting's seat beside her bed.

He just looked at her for a while before finally speaking. "Sting told me what happened, I am sorry for what happened to you."

Levy looked up with a puzzled expression upon her face, who knew these two could be so… kind? "Um, thank you Rogue."

The man before her seemed to be holding back his anger. Well it was rather obvious as his knuckles here white from how hard he was gripping onto the chair. "You're different… weird is a better term."

Levy didn't know whether to take that as an insult of a compliment. "Well, you're not too normal yourself."

Rogue's mask broke as a smile came upon his lips, his eyes shifting to the floor. "Why thank you."

Levy awkwardly shuffled in her sheets before looking to the door. "Do you know where Sting went?"

At her mention of his partner's name Rogue stiffened, seemingly annoyed. Was it because she was thinking about him? "Not a clue. The idiot runs off sometimes… thus how he ended up here."

Levy smiled and giggled into her palm. "He must make it very hard on you, hu?"

Rogue looked to her with his usual blank expression. "You don't know the beginning of it."

The midnight haired man leant forth and rested his elbows on her bed whilst cupping his face, staring at the woman. "Levy."

The closeness was too much for her, she felt her cheek's begin to burn. "Y-yes?"

Rogue tilted his head and looked the woman over. "You smell different."

Levy mentally fell to the floor. Was he saying she smelt bad? "I-I um… sorry?"

He smirked and shook her head, obviously amused. "I meant it in a good way."

Levy smiled once again as the room somehow light up as her joy. "Thanks!"

Just as Rogue was about to say something the door was slammed open causing Levy to jump a feet in the air and out of her sheets. There in the door way stood Sting.

The blonde threw his hands in the air and began shaking his fists about. "Damn you doctors."

Levy was the once who responded, confusion lacing her voice. "What happened Sting?"

Sting looked to Rogue in his seat and made his way to the bed, sitting beside Levy still angered with the exceeds coming in behind him. "Damn doctors said you couldn't leave..."

Rogue then looked up and interrupted briefly, raising a single finger. "And so"

Sting then concluded his grand idea, as Rogue had already guess. "We are taking you by force!"

Rogue shook his head in disapproval. "Sting we shouldn't be rowdy in hospitals, sneak her out the window or something."

Sting looked to his best friend and nodded in agreement. "Good plan!"

Levy had animated tears running down her face with a horror struck expression upon her face. "Have I no say in this?"

Both men looked to her with blank expressions and bluntly stated "No."

Fro was behind her in a split second wrapping his tail around her waist whilst Rogue, Sting and Lector gathered her things in a flash. All to soon was the green exceed air born out the window with a screaming Levy. "Too high! Down! Down!"

Fro looked down to her and simply stated. "If Fro put Fairy-san down she would die."

Levy continued squirming until the exceed landed on the floor, Lector landing later with her books in hand. "Where is Sting and Rogue?"

"Sting is too great to be lost!"

"Fro thinks Sting got lost."

Levy sweat dropped and looked down the road, feeling as if she had gotten herself into the wrong sort of something.

Just as Levy was about to go in search for the two boy who offered their assistance in training her she met her greatest fear.

A big black giant strolled down the street with a curvasious woman by his side and a small exceed strolling by. "Yer sure it's this was cat?"

She knew that voice. Gajeel.

Levy did the only thing she knew best. She ran. Never in her life had she ran so fast but this would be the day even Jet would be a turtle compaired to her. Tears stained her cheeks as she slowed, bumping into someone.

"Sorry…" Looking up Levy froze. Talk about luck. Sting smiled down at her and rose his hands in the air.

"The almighty Sting had found the shorty!" Rogue was beside him, he noticed her tears.

Sighing the dark haired mage scooped up the small woman in his arms and cradles her as he walked down the road. "Shut up Sting"

* * *

**oHiyo Minna!**

**Sorry for the wait guys but oh gosh I love you all! Thank you guys for the love and reviews!**

**Jia-chan777- There, more fluff and sparkled for you but Sting has his chance still c;**

**Maya Hitsugaya- Ara ara, your English is fine and thank you so much. I though Sting and Rogue would be more open and kind after the GMG ya know?**

**piefluffypie- RoLu? Lucy is here? -Searces for Lu-chan-**

**suzukanachronicles- Hip hip for a my day making reviewer. You inspired me to get my butt into gear with this chapter. Thank you 3**

**Keep up the reviews my loves!**


	5. Pants

**Sabertooth's Bookworm**

Levy awoke in a poorly light room with a soft rumbling felt upon her chest. Looking down the small woman was shocked to see none other than Lector sleeping upon her chest, his paws rapped around her top with a small smile upon his face.

The pure peace of the moment made Levy simply smile as she relaxed back into what she figured to be a bed and watch the exceed sleep. Lector's brown fur was so soft, his tail was brushing against her upper thigh softly in a way that made her too want to go back to sleep.

Silence hung over the room but not for long as the door was flung open and Levy once again jumped into the air, catching Lector and holding the poor exceed in a death grip as she watched Sting stroll into the room satisfied with his entrance.

Lector quickly pushed himself from her grip and ran up to Sting. "The small Lady tried to kill me in a death grip!"

Sting looked at his best friend before taking a step back to laugh. Levy sweat dropped_ I wasn't trying to kill you, damn cat._

Looking around Levy finally assessed her surroundings. Wooden floor. Stiff bed. Single cupboard. Small desk. Dusty table and chairs. All common features of an inn. "Sting..."

The said man was beside her in a moment, quickly recovering from his laughing fit. "Yes, Shorty?"

Frowning Levy punched him, his head flying into her lap. A more private part to be precise. Flaring a bright red Levy squealed and kicked the blonde across the room screaming. "Pervert!"

Sting looked up and pointed a finger at her. "You where the one who... punched me in that... well... there!"

The two stared awkwardly at each other from opposite sides of the room with scarlet faces, neither daring to make a move. Stiffly Levy rose from the bed and looked down, noticing her Hospital clothes where replaced with a large white shirt. "S-sting!"

With his hands flying up to guard his face the scared man quickly replied. "Your clothes smelt like shit, I swear neither of us peeked and if one of us did it was Rouge. So not me!"

Blushing even harder Levy pulled down on the shirt to cover her thighs from Sting, looking around for pants. Sting too looked but she was quick to realise places like this didn't have pants and Sting's wouldn't fit her.

"S-sting!" She gave him a single pleading look and the man got the message, nodding quickly he grabbed the exceed and ran out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Relaxing a little Levy sat back onto the bed and noticed a duffle bag that seemed rather bulky. Crouching down she curiously unzipped it revealing her books from the hospital stacked inside. Smiling she zipped the bag up.

Hearing the door open Levy turned with a smile on her face. "That was quic-"

Rogue wasn't moving, his muscles tensed and the door knock made a loud cracking noise under his grip, his eyes frozen on her. "Levy?"

Quickly she pulled down the front of the baggy t-shirt again to cover more of her legs. Her face felt like it was on fire as she quickly stumbled onto the bed and wrapped the blanket around her body.

Rogue had pink tinted cheeks as he slowly turned to close the door, Frosch quickly scurrying in behind before the door was closed for good. Once Rogue had let go of the handle Levy could see dents from where he had gripped on much too tightly.

"Sorry R-rogue, I-I though it was S-sting..." Rogue looked down to the floor as Frosch wondered off to the Kitchen mumbling about fish.

"Why where you expecting Sting without pants?" Rogue looked impassive as he looked at the blue haired woman huddling in the bedding before seemingly remembering the whole dressing incident. "Was Sting touching you in your sleep?"

Flushing brightly Levy waved her hands in front of her, letting the blanket drop from her shoulders to rest just covering her bottom half. "No no no, he is getting me pants!"

Nodding Rogue moved over to the table and chairs, setting two bags onto the table. "I bought food, if you'd like."

Just as Levy was about to reject her stomach rumbled. Loudly. Once again pink cheeked Levy made her way over to the two bags wrapped in her blanket and assessed what she had to eat.

Settling with cupped ramen Levy walked into the kitchen with Rogue following closely and began to boil water, looking around the small area.

At the sound of bubbling water Levy moved to fill the cup, looking to Rogue who was leaning against the wall. "Would you like some too?"

He looked at her with a raised eye brow and shook his head. "No, I am fine."

Not settling for his answer Levy hobbled back and got a second cup, filling it with the hot water. "Too bad."

"Hn." Rogue seemed to have a small smile upon his face as the two stood in comfortable silence waiting for the ramen to cook. Quickly adding the flavouring Levy carried the two cups back to the table where Frosche sat eating fish.

The two ate, still enjoying the silence. _I could get use to this... Sabertooth isn't really all that bad, hu?_

All too soon the door was kicked open and Sting marched in with Lector, Levy clutching her bounding heart and Rogue failing to even notice his partner had entered the room. "Levy, I have returned with pants!"

Nodding Levy took the pants and looked around before moving off into the kitchen with Sting following her asking about food. Quickly he received a pot to the head and was sent flying out of the kitchen. "Just eat my ramen! Pervert!"

Looking at what Sting had found her Levy smiled, it was a pair of high waist black jeans with golden buttons. Putting the pants on Levy tucked in the baggy white t-shirt, now happy with her appearance she folded the blanket and made her way out of the room.

Both men stopped eating and just looked at her for a moment whilst she put the blanket back onto the bed. "Thank you Sting."

Smiling Sting threw her another bag. Titling her head she looked inside and found a black pair of combat boots with a black bandanna. Smiling back she bowed her head and pushed her hair back with the bandanna and put on the shoes.

Sitting back down Levy propped her head in her cupped palms and hummed softly before Sting spoke up. "Hope your ready Short stuff."

Confused Levy looked to the blue eyes man then to Rogue who was just playing with his fork. "Why? What for? No more crotch dives please."

"Training, remember?" Sting was confidently smiling before he froze and rose his fist in the air. "You punched me there!"

Shaking his head Rogue rubbed his temples. "Dear lord."

* * *

**oHiyo Minna!**

**Sorry for being a bad author and not posting a new chapter for my darlings. Please do hit me. /Shot.**

**Okay so I am still thinking about what magic Levy will get. It needs to be kick ass ya know? Oh and pairings guys! I want your suggestions and Sting said he wants more support with Levy in the reviews. (Sting: OI! D-did not baka Author.)**

**suzukanacrhonicles- Hospital break! Laughing is very appropriate too!**

**DubsHikaru- Oh stop it you ./. Fanks~**

**Jia-chan777- Thank you so much! Eeeeep I love you guys.**

**Keep up the reviews and suggestions!**


	6. Sabertooth

**Sabertooth's Bookworm**

Levy walked slowly in the middle of a Sabertooth Twin Dragon Slayer sandwich. The two men had insisted she walked between them to avoid any attackers but this,this was just plain stupid.

Both where walking as close as humanly possible, glaring at every one who passed by. Lector was walking in front of Levy whilst Frosch lagged behind complaining about being tired. "Fro thinks we need a break!"

Rogue looked slightly concerned, Lector was marching on, Sting was just staring at something on Levy's face as she looked back at the exceed. Turning around she quickly scooped up the cosplaying ball of fluff and carried him in her arms. "Better?"

All she got as an answer was a pleasured pur and a soft snuggle. Smiling Levy ran back to catch up with the boy's who where eyeing the exceed in her arms. Sting quickly spoke.

"Shorty, if I get tired can you carry me too?" Blushing Levy looked at him with shock.

"N-no! You're too heavy!" Pouting Sting flung his arms around Levy's neck and whispered small pleas into her ear. Slowly Levy's face grew a bright red only to be saved by Rogue who kicked Sting into a near by tree, wrapping an arm around Levy's waist and pulling her closer.

"Please do ignore that idiot." With a small nod Levy followed on beside Rogue leaving Sting to catch up.

For an hour or so the 5 walked on in complete peace with no interruptions until Levy finally noticed she had no clue just as to where she now was. "Rogue, where are we?"

He seemed to think for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Heading to Sabertooth."

"W-what!" Levy looked at Rogue then to Sting who was just nodding. "I can't go there! I-I am a... a..." Looking down Levy realised, she wasn't a Fairy any more, there was no reason she couldn't go.

Her heart felt like it was going into an overdrive as she walked slower, her eyes searching about the land until they came to rest upon the rocky landscape before her and there in the distance was it. Sabertooth's headquarters.

The building itself was massive, it seemed to be made up of several structures joined together. It resembled pyramid with a sculpture of a Sabertooth Tiger on the top with its teeth bared teeth.

Sting put a hand onto her shoulder and smiles to her, offering some reassurance whilst Rogue just nodded, letting Frosch do the verbal comforting for him. "Fro thinks Levy-san will be fine!"

"You think so Fro?" Levy looks down at the green exceed with eyes filled with worried.

"Fro knows so!" Smiling Levy nodded and walked closer towards the looming building.

First impressions where everything, what if her's wasn't that good? What if they wouldn't want her there? Maybe they'd kick her out straight away? Maybe she should leave?

So engrossed in her own thought Levy failed to notice she was now right in front of the entrance to Sabertooth, Rogue and Sting already opening the doors for her. "C'mon midget!"

Snapping out Levy punched Sting in the head and felt a vein pop on her forehead. "I'm not that short!"

Rogue beside her was trying to contain his laughter as her watched his best friend being abused by the blue haired beauty. Finally he wrapped his arm around Levy's waist and lead her inside the building whispering into her ear. "Do not worry Levy, we are right beside you."

Nodding Levy raised her head and stepped into the Sabertooth guild hall. It wasn't that different to the old Fairy Tail building's to be honest. There where large groups of people just lounging around, drinking, laughing, having fun.

There was a bar with a notice board that seemed to be filled with from what she could see high paying requests. The people where what made Levy stop and stare.

They where just so friendly with each other. From what Natsu had said Sabertooth was a bunch of jerks but it seemed they had truly changed and re-moulded their guild after the Grand Magic Games.

"T-this place is... amazing." Sting gave his best smile and patted Levy's back.

"Would you expect anything less of the almighty Sabertooth!" The way he spoke, it was obvious this man was proud of what his guild had become.

Quietly Levy fumbled with her words, deep in thought before tugging on Rogue's sleeve gently. "Rogue, I-I... I would like to try and... well..."

Rogue looked down at the fidgeting woman with his usual impassive expression before running his hand through her hair. "What is it Levy?"

"I'd like to try and join Sabertooth!" Proud with finally being able to cough up her words Levy was not expecting the strong embrace from Frosch who was overwhelmed.

Sting was in front of her in a minute, quickly grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him. "Lets go get you to the Master then!"

Before Levy knew it she was in a well lit room and standing in front of a beautiful oak desk as the Master of Sabertooth sat with their chair hiding their self from her line of sight. "Why do you wish to join Sabertooth, Levy McGarden?"

"To become stronger..." Looking down Levy clenched her fist and remembered what pain her former guild had bought her and felt an anger bubbling in her core. "Strong enough to get revenge on Fairy Tail."

A satisfied chuckle came from the Master who spun around, revealing Minerva. Shocked Levy let her mouth drop as she older woman rose from her seat and smiled down at her. "Where would you like your stamp?"

Levy looked down and thought for a moment before holding out her left hand, deciding not to cover up the scar of her Fairy Tail insignia and leae it to remind herself of what pain they had bought her. "Orange with a white outline please, Minerva-sama."

Nodding Minerva stamped Levy's left hand and pulled her close, whispering into her ear. "It is fine to drop the sama Levy."

Nodding Levy smiled and ran back downstairs to a waiting Sting and Rogue, holding up her left hand with a bright smile. "Look, look!"

Chuckling Sting ruffled up Levy's hair and Rogue actually smiled.

"Training time!"

* * *

**oHiyo Minna! **

**Ah so first off I describe Sabertooth's base as off the Fairy Tail Wiki. Minerva is the guild master because I love her too much, kay? I plan on forming an older protective sister relationship with her and Levy. She isn't as sadistic in this Fan Fic!**

**I was thinking about putting in a Lemon but I've never written one, I don't think I could bring myself to do it!**

**Levy's new magic has been decided and I won't spoil it but I will let you know, she doesn't get too strong and she uses her smarts for this, kay!**

**Guest- Thank you so much, your such a nice person. I took your advice and Levy won't me macho-badass strong but still, strong enough to stand a chance against Gajeel ect.**

**Jia-chan777, FairyTailWolf6, DubsHikaru- Thank you so much! I shall keep updating!**

**suzukanachrolicles- I'm making all of Sting's entrances super awesome!**

**MariS2Vargas- Wow, someone else who is strange like me... whoop whoop! I shall keep it up for you!**

**Guys please read a StingxLevy Fan fic I uploaded. It is a high school/football one shot okay.**

**As always keep up the reviews my darlings!**


	7. A New Family

**Sabertooth's Bookworm**

Levy walked with sagged shoulders as she followed behind the Dragon Duo. Training had started a week ago and she already felt like she was just a broken sack of bones.

The drills the two of them had put her through where intense to say the least, in fact the only part of her training she'd say she enjoyed so far would be the meditation even if it was under a waterfall. It may have left a litre of water up her nose but it was peaceful...

Some of the other methods of training made her want to cry. She'd lost count of how far she'd run over the past week, how many push ups she'd done, pull ups, Sit up's. She'd even been carrying rocks in her back back whilst running.

To be blunt, Levy was exhausted. Sting and Rouge really were intense when it came to training but why should she complain? She was grateful towards the two. They were like her knights in shining armour.

Levy's cheeks flared up at the thought. Her knights... in shining armour. Looking down at the dirt road in front of her Levy sighed and wrapped her arms around her.

Suddenly a feeling of warmth wrapped around her upper half as she realised Sting's vest was hanging on her small frame. "Oi Shorty, you cold?"

"She does have a name, Sting." Rouge clipped him over the head before turning back to the cherry red Levy, gently brushing his fingers against her fore head and placing the back of his palm against her fore head. "Levy is warm... a fever perhaps?"

"Doesn't that mean..." Sting looked at her, his blue eyes boring into her soul. Suddenly, before she knew it, Levy was flung over Stings shoulder and moving at the speed of light towards home. "Don't worry Shorty, Sting-sama will save his Shorty!"

In the distance she could make out Rogue slapping his face over and over before begin to run after the duo.

Once again in a flash of light Levy was in her queen sized bed wrapped in her blankets with Sting rushing around with Frosch having similar heart attacks while Lector placed and ice pack upon her forehead. "Sting-sama is too great to worry about Levy..."

"I-I'm fine guys really..." Levy mumbled but it seemed Sting was too stressed to hear her, Frosch was no longer in the room and Lector had curled up beside her.

Rouge suddenly made his entrance and gliding to Levy's side, kneeling beside her bed before thrusting two pills and a water bottle in her face. "Take them. Now."

Sighing Levy took the pills and the water bottle. "If I take them then can I please get out of bed?" Once she confirmed that Rouge had nodded she swallowed the pills with the assistance of the water.

Sting, seemingly calm now, walked over to Levy and poked her fore head. "Don't scare us like that!"

"You were the only once who was scared Sting." Rouge looked to the side, his features impassive.

"Oh yeah? Well who got her the medication and water hu?" Sting leaned forth with a victorious smile as a light pink stained Rouges cheeks.

"Whatever..." The dark haired male quickly got up and left the room with Frosch and Lector following right after, both exceeds giving complaints of hunger.

Suddenly Sting launched himself into bed with Levy and crawled up beside her, his arms wrapping around her waist tight and his face nuzzled into her neck. A small meep passed Levy's lips as Sting simply groaned and pulled the blankets up. "Sh, worrying about you made me sleepy."

Struggling against his Iron grip Levy finally just gave up and relaxed into his hold.

**Time Skip - 8 Months**

Levy smiles as she sat quietly in the kitchen with her hand cupping the side of her face. Over the past eight months she had spent training with the Dragon Duo Levy had increased in her speed, strength and agility. Now she was no longer just weak little old Levy.

She could now stand a fight, she could kick some butt and boy did it feel good. She developed on her Solid Script greatly, now she could make her words larger, faster and stronger.

She still stood not much of a change up against Rogue or Sting but she could take out a group of mages going all out.

Currently she was at home, alone and bored. Rouge and Sting where assigned a mission straight from Minerva so there was no option in saying no. The exceed's offered to stay behind but Levy felt more comfortable knowing they where there to assist the two Dragon slayers.

She had gotten so close to the two over their time together. She lived with them in their two story house, she did rather enjoy the view from her room. She went on missions with them, always. She was never seen too far away from the two.

Smiling she jumped of the stool and placed her untouched breakfast into the fridge with cling wrap covering it. Walking out of the house Levy locked the front door and made her way towards the public Library.

She would go there often to simply relax and read. Her two favourite thins in the world.

Quickly she walked in, grabbed the book she was looking for and sat down. Pulling out a note pad from her bag Levy began scribbling down ideas. She'd been working on her own invention over time.

To most people her grand creation would appear to be simply a glove but it was oh so much more. The idea first came to her a long time ago when Lucy was describing a man named Dan Straight. His shield Ricochet fascinated her.

Her weapon Kyūshū suru literally meant absorb. The glove would absorb all the attacks power that was launched at her and convert it to magical power for Levy's use and then it would decide what attack would be best to launch back using her solid script.

The weapon still wasn't perfect. She had to build her own magical power up more so she'd be able to use it for a longer period of time but still it was effective, mostly.

Kyūshū suru had weakness's. The first was her own magical power, she still had to train more and more for complete control and so forth. The second was Kyūshū suru did not protect her from everything. If she failed to 'catch' the attack she'd be struck down.

After an hour of reading up on magical power Levy finally made her way down towards the guild only to be met with a chair to the face. _Sabertooth sure can be rowdy some days..._

Levy was greeted by the few who paid attention whilst making her way over to Minerva who was drinking at the bar. Quickly the woman noticed her and seeme to instantly cheer up. "Ah Levy-chaan~"

"Hello Min-chan!" Smiling Levy quickly sat beside her closest friend at the guild. Minerva was like an older sister to Levy, it was so nice to know she had someone to protect her when Sting and Rouge where not there.

"So my little Levy-chan, are you ready for this?" The woman, slightly drunk, leaned into her face with a teasing smile.

"Min-chan?" She was confused, ready for what?

"I've decided the team for the Grand Magic Games!" Smiling Levy nodded, more time without her two Dragon Slayers. "Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal and you, my darling Levy-chaaan as reserve!"

Spitting out her drink Levy looked to the woman with shock. Her. Grand Magic Games. Reserve.

All of this was swirling around her head as she fell to the floor, blacking out.

* * *

**oHiya Minna!**

**I won't be updating as often as I am... lazy! /shot**

**I kinda rushed this chapter along I think but I like it oh so much, Min-chan is just so sweet.**

**Send in your recommendations and thank you my darling reviewers.**

**Jia-chan777: Levy is not the scary type, her magic and Kyūshū suru are not as strong as Erza ect. She is still sweet :3**

** -Bookworm: Love your username! I'm saving who Levy ends up with as a surprise but I do not wish to add Lucy into Sabertooth, sorry :(**

**IBEYELLINGOUT: We shall kill him together, ne?**

**oteliex: Thank you, thank you so much! **

**RenderxGirl789: Wow, you're too kind. Thank you so much for such a positive comment about my story. It is truly making my work harder :D **

**Suzukanachronicles: Whoop whoop! Not even wanting to add a Lemony scene anymore. I'll feel all dirty xD Min-chan and Levy-chan get along well now, those two are like my all time favourite girls.**

**Review my darlings! Ideas too! Bye now!**


	8. Promise?

**Sabertooth's Bookworm**

Levy had taken a moment to regain her posture after the rather shocking news was bought upon her, quickly being ushered home and thrown in bed. Grand Magic Games. _Would she be good enough? Would she even have to compete? Would... would Sting or Rogue get hurt?_

That made her stop dead in thought, her small fingers wrapping around the white sheets of her bed so tight that the colours matched. Levy had no clue what would happen if she lost those two. They were her... her everything.

Shaking her hair, a couple of loose blue locks of her hair fell to cover her eyes as Levy glanced across the room at Kyūshū suru that was placed on her writing table.

Would she ever be be strong enough to protect them...

Just as she was sinking deep into though Levy heard a large bang and the thumping of two pairs of feet rushing to her room. Shifting across her bed quickly Levy looked to the door with utter horror.

"The almighty Sting has returned to care for his la-" Just as Sting stepped into the room his face had been punched right into the floor boards.

"Idiot..." Rogue quickly moved across the room and sat beside Levy on her bed, brushing her loose strands of blue from her face and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "We heard you collapsed. What happened? Are there marks? Who did this? Can I kill them?"

Smiling Levy just shrunk back away from his touch and onto her pillows before Sting launched himself beside her in bed, worry frozen on his facial features. "I heard shocking news and collapsed. No marks. Myself. Please don't."

Sting shook his head and began petting her hair down. "What news."

"Who is in the Grand Magic Games this year." That caught their attention. It was obvious both were eager to go and kick some dragon butt.

"Well, tell us Leeeeevy-chwaaaan." Sting earned two punches in the face from that attempt.

"Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, you two and..." Looking at them she glanced back to her darling Kyūshū suru before mumbling the last part. "I'm the reserve..."

Both looked shocked for a moment but Rogue quickly went back to his emotionless self while Sting jumped up and down. "Hey Rogue! Let's break all of Dobengal's limbs so Levy can compete!"

Quickly the blue hair woman went for his face but simply fell onto her face as her leant back. "That would upset Levy, dumb ass."

"Awh, you're no fun Rogue... oi Le-L..."Shifting from her uncomfortable position on the bed she looked back to Sting who was as red as a beet root, quickly getting up and running from the room.

"What was that all about?" Glancing to Rogue Levy blinked, confusion covering her features.

"I have a theory." Looking towards the black haired man Levy tilted her head. "You don't wanna know. Trust me."

"Oh." Smiling she shifted out of bed and dragged Rogue behind her. "So how was the mission?"

"Easy." Looking back at him with a slight glare she pushed for more. "It was hardly worth our time so we finished up pretty quick and upon hearing about your little fall we rushed back here as fast as we could."

"Getting better" Levy smoothed out her plain black high waisted skirt as she made her way into the kitchen, her one size too big white sweater protecting her from the chill from the freezer. "Any injuries?"

"No." Levy watched as Rogue slipped off into the house, her eyes falling to the ice in her cup as she filled it with water. How bothersome.

Wondering off into the hall and back into her room Levy quickly collected her Kyūshū suru and carefully wrapped it in padding and silk. Carefully the weapon was placed into her brief case.

Satisfied she quickly moved about the room grabbing other needs for her trip to the GMG. Smiling slighty Levy froze as her fingers brushed against something in the bottom of her draw.

A bandanna. Not any bandanna but the once she wore to the S-class wizard trials. It lay there cut and abused but it was a memory for her. A pusher for one simple thing. Revenge.

Of course she didn't want to go crazy strong and destroy Fairy Tail, no. That was a bit too much. She just wanted to prove her worth, what they could have had if they hadn't made her...

She hadn't realised at first but tears were falling down her face and soon the sobs where clawing up her throat and ripping out from her pale pink lips. Pain. That was all she felt.

Quickly she wiped away the tears but they kept coming. Just as she rose to throw herself onto her bed she was enclosed in the war arms of Sting who whispered huskily into her ear. "Whats wrong."

Glancing up Levy was in shock. Sting almost seemed possessed, his teeth where bared and his eyes... they seemed to be lost in anger. "I-I ju-ust remem-m-mbered what they d-did and I-I..."

Levy felt pathetic, she couldn't even finish her sentence. Sting just held her closer and buried his face into her hair, she could tell he was lapping up her scent. "When they see you, they will be the ones crying."

"P-promi-ise?" Looking up at his with teared over eyes Levy shifted and dug her nails into his shirt.

"Of course."

* * *

**oHiya Minna!**

**This chapter was so fluffy! Fluff fluff fluffeh! Well I am now satisfied in the Fluf section, moving on to the kicking off butts...**

**Oh and Reviews!**

******RenderxGirl789: Thank you for the amazing review! I love her weapon with a passion, didn't want her to be too strong but not too weak. Lucy and Gajeel are in for a jealousy trip~**

******MrsQuirkyBookworm, omg amazing, oteliex, nxt chp: Special thanks to you guys! You're so positive! Thank you , thank you, thank you!**

**********Suzukanachronicles: Oh-meh-gawsh girl! Thanks xD The Grand Magic Games will be interesting and I'll let you all in on this one little secret. _They arrive next chapter!_ Guess what that meeeans~**

**********Please Review! Please Follow! I'm not gonna make your Favourite my story but it'd be nice?**

**********(Tell me what other couple you wanna see my darlings!)**


	9. Meeting Them Again

**Sabertooth's Bookworm**

Levy McGarden sat quietly in complete peace as she glanced out the window towards the beautiful scene before here as the train glided smoothly across the rails, the soft metallic clicking bringing here into a calm daze, only to be interrupted by the heads of two dragon slayers falling back onto her.

This would be about the twenty-ninth time this had happened during their trip, cursed dragon slayers. As much as she wanted to repeat her former actions and shove both men back into an upright position she simply couldn't bring herself to do it.

Shifting the two slayers she rested Sting's head up onto her shoulder whilst placing Rogue's into her lap, her fingers running through his hair with her nails gently messaging his scalp. This seemed to some-what clam the two.

Despite the suddenly found comfort that ultimately bought peace Levy could still feel something off, that something being the mischievous glance of Minerva who was wiggling her eyebrows.

"I-its not like that Min-chan!" Levy's hands left Rogues head and began to wave wildly in front of the distraught young woman only to be grabbed by the slayer and pulled back down.

"Oh really Levy-chan?" That damned mischievous glint remained in the older woman's eyes as Minerva took a sip from her glass of whiskey.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiin-chan!" Just before Levy could bust out the puppy dog eyes the train came to a halt, the next lot of passengers getting on board.

She should have been paying more attention, she shouldn't have gotten distracted. Levy should have check just what stops this train took on the way to Crocus. She should have known that to get in from the mountains first the train must have come to a port but never had she guessed that port to be Magnolia.

A look of horror spread across her face faster that Orga could steal the stage to sing. Glancing out the window her deepest darkest fears where confirmed as there on the platform awaiting entrance to the train was Fairy Tail.

Levy's whole body began to shake, she slowly began to rise from her seat and run but Minerva was faster. Quickly the elder woman removed her overly large fur coat and wrapped it around the smaller woman's body, pulling up the hood momentarily before pulling it down to conceal Levy's features.

Minerva's foot connected with Levy's stomach quickly pushing the woman back into a sitting position and re-adjusting the two slayers to their former positions. Finishing her saviour act Minerva simply raised one slender finger to her lips hushing Levy.

Orga shifted with Rufus to sit beside the isle whilst Rufus took the window leaving Minerva in the middle, their little sitting arrangement acting like a shield to further protect their little bookworm.

With teary eyes Levy glanced at her family and smiled, her fingers still shaking as she looked down to a sleeping Rogue, the smiling failing to leave her lips.

"Tch. Saber-scum." The strict woman's voice made Levy's heart lurch into a pounding fit as there before the group stood the almighty Titania, Erza. Her features remained the same over a year remarkably, still as horrifying as ever. Natsu was soon by her side with a glare filled with hatred on his face.

"Assholes." The pink haired man, the one that haunted her dreams... sinking further into Minerva's coat Levy whimpered.

"Natsu, leave them and sit." A soft voice, a slightly soothing ring to it. _Lu-chan_... The busty blonde was tugging on Natsu's arm leading him to the other end of the compartment and forcing him to sit with a still glaring Erza following.

Gray was next to walk past, all he gave to the group was a Tch and a raise of his nose, Juvia followed closely looking down on them. Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow and Laxus walked past simply nodding in their direction. The Strauss siblings walked past, not even noticing the group.

The next lot to enter tore Levy's heart in half, her hands clamping around Rogue's hair and Sting's thigh. The large black haired man entered, a skimpy dressed blonde haired woman clinging to his sides with a black exceed clamped much to tightly to her monstrous chest.

"Tehe Gajeel-kun! You're sooo helpful!" The pitched voice of the curvaceous woman stung Levy's ears, her eyes glued to Minerva's legs as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Tch, shut up woman."

"Oh but Gajee-" The woman stopped and glanced down at the Sabertooth's, her big blue eyes where on Levy, the short woman could just tell. "Heh, slut."

As Levy's eyes widened at the comment she felt Sting's body move, her head turning to see the blonde man pinning the woman against the wall, her shrill voice ringing out across the compartment. "Oh if you want me so badly just ask, Gajeel help!"

Levy was barely even paying attention as her eyes were frozen on Sting. What happened next went too quickly.

Rogue's arms wrapped around her waist and instantly she was in his lap. Minerva rose and grabbed the ragging Era. Rufus and Orga blocked the isle from the other Fairy Tail members. Sting was in Gajeels's death grip as the blonde bimbo was blurting out nonsense.

Levy simply shrunk back into the coat, back into Rogue. His soft velvet voice purring against the furry fabric by her ear. "Calm down Levy, calm."

Minerva spoke first. "I do believe one to your members owe ours an apology for calling judgemental names. Quickly the blonde retorted.

"I was just pointing out the facts!" The curvaceous woman stepped forth and pointed a single finger towards Levy, whose identity was still being protected. "She is at fault, having two men. Clinging to them shamelessly on a train. She should be the one saying sorry miss Asian-freak."

A vein in Minerva's forehead popped as she pushed Erza back and turned to face the blonde. "She was merely comforting two dragon slayers but a mere idiot like yourself would not understand some simple logic like that would she?" Minerva took a step forth, the bimbo took one back. "Coming from a guild with four dragon slayers you'd think that an idiot like yourself would know this but no, jumping to outrages conclusions about a guilds new member would of course be the more logical option."

Taking in a breath the outraged guild master. "Further more insulting a guild master, what retard raised you child? Have you no respect? I honestly think that you should give a willing apology before a force one from your throat."

Everyone in the cart was quiet, the blonde woman was shaking horrificly obviously effected by Minerva's harsh words. That was when Gajeel spoke up. "Ashley, just apologise."

"But Gaj-" One harsh glare from Gajeel shut her up instantly. "Sorry..." Levy swore she heard a '_Bitch_' muttered after that.

The tension seemed to be defused as everyone made their way back to their seat's, Levy still resting in Rogue's lap as Sting rested his head in her's. Minerva leant against Orga and exhaled, rubbing her temples while Rufus simply petted the master's shoulder.

"Sorry about that, everybody..." Levy hugged the coat tighter around her body and looked down.

"It's not your damn fault Levy, it isn't!" Minerva was still mad, instantly reaching for her whisky that had been carefully placed on the arm rest, gumlping it down quickly.

"Seriously Levy, you did nothin" Orga smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"My dear, it was simply bad luck." Rufus was calm and collected as always, his warm smile making Levy tear up.

"Damn bastards..." Sting was pulling his hair moving about in her lap growling. "I'll get them!"

"Levy, I'll protect you, do not worry." Rogue's grip around her waist tightened and all Levy could manage was a weak nod as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

**oHiya Minna!**

**Phew who is a sucky author! I am, I am! I know I am sorry, please do chase me with pitchforks and blazing torches (TT A TT)**

**ReaderxGirl789: Thank you for reviewing! I am happy to hear you enjoy my story and I will be allowing Rogue and Sting to kill whoever hurt's Levy-chan... if she will aloow it... xD **

**konakonacat: F-fan gir-rl screaming? (Tearing up) ERMAHGEWD THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sabertooth will kick all teh booty my dear!**

**Please review (I live of reviews, it encourages me to update faster xD) Please follow and you don't have to fav, I won't force you!**


	10. Lu-chan

**Sabertooth's Bookworm**

Walking down the streets of Crocus Levy couldn't help but smile at the scene playing around her. Minerva and Orga where shoulder to shoulder laughing having a blast whilst Rufus seemed simply intent with walking, his eyes taking in all the scene's around him.

Dobengal seemed to still be walking with an odd curve in his back as during the train ride in Minerva's scheme to save a few jewels on transportation the man had been stuffed in a suit case and passed off as luggage much to his and Levy's disliking.

Levy herself was in her most common position , as she had named it, a twin dragon slayer sandwich. Both men hadn't left her side once she'd gotten off the train, not allowing her to take off the coat and much to her distaste not allowing communication with people.

Their luggage had already been pre-delivered to their hotel allowing the guild time to explore the large city. Rogue and Sting didn't even seem all that interested in their surroundings but more so on herself, their eyes frozen on her.

Looking down to the floor Levy fiddled with the ends of her coat not bothering to glance up as the two men lead her around, obviously still mad about the 'Fairy Tail' incident.

Minerva's loud booming voice quickly snapped her out of her little self sulking session as she glanced up to see the woman pointing towards a lost looking blonde. "Fairy!"

Looking closer towards the figure Levy took in the woman. Curvaceous, silky blonde hair, milky white smooth skin and a cute outfit. That combination equalled on simple answer in Levy's head. _Lu-chan_!

"Come Levy, let's go." Rogue's hand slid right into place around her waist as Sting's large hand clamped around her own smaller one.

"Don't bother with her..." Sting seemed to be handling this Fairy encounted much better than the last, perhaps it was because Gajeel was there before...

Looking back at the blonde haired woman Levy pulled body from the two causing the Sabertooth group to stare at her, somewhat dumbfounded. "I-I... I want to speak to her... please."

"No!"

"I won't let you!"

"Like hell!"

"Hn."

Waving her hands in front of her Levy sweat dropped. "Please!" Looking at them with a slight pout Levy drew in her breath. "You can watch from a distance, I just really wanna see Lu-chan. She was my best friend and the only one who spoke to me back then. I'd like to thank her for that kindness."

"Fine, take her to hat cafe over there. No matter what you are not to remove my coat. You may not reveal your weapon or any form of strength's you have gain, save it for the games. No hugging her, too suspicious. Do not draw attention." Minerva spoke in a low voice, grabbing Sting and Rogue by the ear and dragging them into the cafe, obviously finding a booth to watch from a distance.

Smiling Levy could only watch as she looked down at her trembling hands, her nerves getting the best of her. Taking in a deep breath she slowly began to make her way over to Lucy, her wide eyes focused on the woman.

Lucy saw her just as Levy got close, her large brown eyes widening as she took a step back. "H-hey, Ash-hley ap-polo-g-gised!"

Covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing Levy shifted her hands to shift her hood so only Lucy could see her face before drawing it back into place quickly. "Hey... Lu-chan."

"L-l...LEVY!?" Quickly the smaller girl covered the blondes mouth looking around checking for the other Fairy's before whispering in her former best friends ear.

"Let's continue this inside, ne?"

Nodding Lucy simply followed Levy inside the cafe, both women making their selves comfortable in a booth and ordering a simple coffee. "L-levy I-I... I am so... you-u're..." Tears brimmed Lucy's eyes as she choked on her words.

The smaller woman could only smile as the tears too began their attack on her own eyes. "Lu-chan..."

"S-sabertooth! Are they holding you hostage? Oh Levy!" Lucy suddenly perked up and pulled at her hair, panic flooding her features.

"No Lu-chan... let me tell you the story." Smiling Levy took a single sip of her coffe before clearing her throat and began telling her story.

"When I... I left the guild I collapsed on the street and was sent into the hospital's care. During my stay there I encountered a man who was suffering from a rather nasty curse so using what little magic I had within me I broke the seal. Later when resting in my room the man came to give his thanks, that man Turning out to be Sting... Sabertooth's Sting."

Taking another sip from her coffee Levy continued. "After a conversation and a well earned nap I awoke to meet Rogue, Frosch and Lector. The four Sabertooth men took me under their wing after that. I was taken to the guild and Min-chan... Minerva was quick to accept me and well the rest is history." Sipping her tea Levy looked at Lucy. '_I actually cannot tell you that I've been training... I promised Min-chan._'

"Min-chan? Minerva?!" Lucy seemed somewhat outraged. "That woman is a violent brute! Did you not see what she did to me during the games Levy!"

A loud slap echoed across the cafe. Lucy holding her cheek looked up at the passive Levy. "Lucy! Don't judge people like that!" Sitting back down Levy gripped the table and threw the woman across from her a harsh stare. "You of all people should know the bonds of friendship and change!"

"So... what is she like?" Lucy, still shaken from the harsh slap drunk her coffee.

"Min-chan is like an elder sister to me... she is always looking out for me and I love her to bits and pieces!" Smiling Levy continued explaining how she saw her new family. "Orga is like the big sister's boyfriend, he too looks out for me with the occasional teasing on the side. Rufus, he is the greatest. I can tell him about anything and guess what, he actually listens!"

"Sting and Rogue... they are my, my..." Looking down Levy thought for a moment, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. "I love them two more than anything, they saved me..."

Lucy smiled and rested her cheek onto her palm. "Well... it seems like your in a better place now."

Concern crossed Levy's face as she reached across and gripped Lucy's free hand tightly. "Lucy, has Fairy Tail one anything to you?"

"No, not me..." Looking down Lucy bit her lip. "It has changed a lot since you have been gone Levy. Our guild... your old guild... we've changed into power hungry monsters. I-I... I feel horrible about all of this but there is nothing I can do!"

Tears began to flow down Lucy's cheeks as Levy shifted to sit beside the woman, rubbing small circles on her back. "If you want Sabertooth would accept you?"

"No Levy-chan, I cannot leave... I can't leave Natsu. It's like he needs me ya know?" Smiling the blonde wiped her tears. "I'm just disappointed by their behaviour but I could never leave..."

Nodding Levy simply listened on as Lucy informed her on all that has happened in her leave, how different everyone was, how power hungry they grew. It was sickening but Levy knew Lucy would never leave Natsu's side...

Finally she felt a firm palm on her shoulder Levy looked up to see Rufus who simply nodded to her. Understanding the small woman rose and gave Lucy a polite nod. "It was a pleasure seeing you again... Lu-chan."

"Until next time, Levy-chan."

The two woman parted ways, Levy quickly being smothered with attention from her team mates.

"Awh Levy-chan! You think of me as a sister!"

"Like hell I am the big sister's boyfriend! Never!"

"I'm glade you appreciate me like that, Levy."

"L-levy... I-I..."

Rogue simply wrapped his arm around her before Sting who linked arms with her.

The group finished their adventure and finally entered the hotel they had booked out for their whole guild, a strange glint in Minerva's eye caught Levy's eye.

"Okay room arrangements! Orga and Rufus, you two are sharing take your key! I am the room over and Levy..." Turning to face the blue haired girl the older woman gave off one of her creepy smiled and leant forth. "Knowing how much you and your boys love to share I booked a room for the three of you."

"W-WHAT!?"

"Go Minerva!"

"Heh"

Quickly everyone moved off to their rooms with Levy dragging her feet, her eyes glued on the fine carpet floor as she muttered. Finally reaching their designated room Levy opened the door only to drop her bag and her jaw.

The room was amazing, beautiful lace curtains, royal blue carpets with an amazing white wall paper, a gold trim encasing the room and a single large bed in the middle. One single large bed. One large bed. One bed. One. Bed. One.

The two men beside her shifted awkwardly, blushes evident on all three's faces and the group entered. Levy sat quietly onto on of the fine white sofa's round the coffee table, her eyes glued on the bed. She of course did not want to disrupt the two men from their sleep and make them sleep on the couch, they were in the games!

She didn't want to sleep on an uncomfortable couch herself so that was it. The three were sharing.

Awkwardly Levy rose and rushed to the bathroom, muttering in a low voice that she was changing. She took her time to observe the grand bathroom, fine white tiles with a large bath... it was breath taking.

Changing quickly into her large sweater, sports bra and panties Levy threw on her bed socks and awkwardly made her way out of the room to see the two men laying back on either sides of the bed, both only wearing their boxers. Taking a moment to catch her fast breathing the blue haired girl crawled up the middle of the bed and dove under the covers.

It wasn't long before she was joined by her two dragon slayers who both took a possessive hold of her in a moment. Sting had her back pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped around hers. Rogue's arms rested around her waist as she could only stare into his eyes.

A moment passed of simple silence, the only thing heard in the rook was the racing of Levy's heart.

"Levy... please." Rogue looked pained as he spoke, his eyes boring into her own. "Don't get close to the Fairy's."

"It worries us... we..." Sting burried his face into the crook of her neck before muttering. "We don't want to loose you."

Blushing a furious red Levy's heart went into overdrive before she moved from her position and wrapped her arms around bother of the slayers neck, pulling them close as humanly possible to her. "I would never leave you guys... I love you too much."

* * *

**oHiya Minna!**

**Did you like my fluff filled chapter? I decided to satisfy my dear reviewers who I love oh so much! pLus i got so many nice reviews so quickly so I decided to do a longer chapter filled with love xD**

** Now I'd like to explain something! Just because Levy said at the ending she loves the two does not mean they are in a relationship (just yet). This love triangle has a lot further to go!**

**neonlaughter: I didn't want them to give off too much of an 'attack' but I promise if you'd just bear with me a little long then heh heh (Wink wink) ;)**

**JcL107: Ashley is just a fill in OC for me to bash on, kinda like the Lisanna of the "Lucy got kicked out" story. An enemy for the readers to dispise. She was mentioned in chapter 4 as the curvaceous woman.**

**konakonacat: It is not wrong! I am making Levy kick this girls butt, is that bad? ;c I love you and your fan girl screams dear!**

**MariS2Vargas: Fluff for all! I like the fluffy-ness ;A;**

**JayStarGlinder: I put Lucy in this one for you but Lucy knew Levy was kicked out, she was there... so I just tried. I am sorry please kick me TTATT**

**Please Review my babies! (I turned into Bickslow ;A;)**

**Please Follow this story, I promise it will get better!**


End file.
